


Seconde chance

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru et Kyo se sont aimés il y a longtemps. Parce qu'il avait peur que leur relation n'aille trop loin, Kaoru a préféré en rester là. Des années plus tard, le guitariste réalise qu'il aime toujours son chanteur mais Kyo lui accordera-t-il une seconde chance ? Ou bien a-t-il déjà refait sa vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconde chance

**Author's Note:**

> Le début de l'histoire fait référence à une interview entre Toshl et Kyo lors du Lunatic fest.

Ça l’avait énervé de le voir se comporter de cette manière. Non en faite ça lui avait presque donné envie de vomir. Kaoru était écœuré. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette attitude de midinette ? Non c’était pire que ça… On aurait dit une fan girl ou plutôt une groupie…

Le guitariste broya littéralement sa canette sous le regard surpris de Die qui se tenait à ses côtés. L’ancien rouquin arqua un sourcil tout en suivant des yeux son leader qui quittait la pièce d’un pas furieux. Kaoru semblait sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, peut-être n’était-ce pas le moment de lui reparler de son projet solo qui prenait véritablement forme.

 

Kaoru s’enferma dans une des cabines des toilettes et donna un grand coup dans la porte comme pour se libérer de cette colère qui le prenait aux tripes et qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Cette option était trop compliquée et il l’avait écarté depuis bien longtemps.

Le guitariste s’appuya longuement contre la porte close, prenant de profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Ils devaient tous aller prendre un verre tout à l’heure et ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir des envies de meurtre. D’ailleurs, il pouvait imaginer les gros titres de demain s’il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler : « Meurtres sauvages au Lunatic festival !». Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du leader de Dir en grey. Ces derniers temps, il avait l’impression de perdre les pédales et de devenir fou. Pourtant, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il se comporte de cette manière. À moins que…

 

Après une dernière profonde inspiration, Kaoru se détacha de la porte et l’ouvrit. Alors qu’il sortait de la cabine, il tomba nez à nez avec lui et se figea. Son visage se décomposa alors que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il était là, devant lui…

Kyo arqua un sourcil derrière ses lunettes et le dévisagea longuement. Kaoru donnait l’impression d’avoir vu un fantôme. D’accord, il ne portait pas souvent ses lunettes et devait avoir un peu l’air ridicule avec mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix vu l’irritation que ses lentilles lui avaient donné la veille.

\- Ben quoi ? Fit le blond.

\- Rien, rétorqua Kaoru en baissant la tête et en passant à côté de lui.

Kyo le suivit des yeux tout en le regardant d’un drôle d’air. Kaoru était tellement bizarre ces derniers temps ! Le chanteur n’y prêta pas plus attention et se contenta d’hausser les épaules avant d’aller se laver les mains. Le blond jeta un coup d’œil au miroir et admira son reflet. C’est vrai qu’il avait une drôle de tête avec ses lunettes. Kyo s’adressa une grimace puis quitta les toilettes pour rejoindre les autres. Cette nuit, ils avaient prévu d’aller boire un verre tous ensemble et c’était justement ce dont il avait besoin pour décompresser.

           

Finalement, Toshiya et Die n’étaient pas venus. D’autres engagements, sans doute plus charmantes qu’eux, les attendaient ailleurs. Seul Shinya les avait accompagnés et Kyo était content de ne pas se retrouver seul avec Kaoru qui semblait faire la tête pour une mystérieuse raison. Kyo le regarda d’un drôle d’air avant de se dire que pour une fois, ce n’était pas lui qui avait une tête de déterré et que Kaoru avait aussi le droit d’avoir ses mauvais jours. Les trois membres de Dir en grey rejoignirent Pata, Heath et d’autres musiciens pour partager une bière et discuter un peu de la suite du festival, des impressions des uns et des autres et de tout le reste. Si Shinya s’assit à côté de son chanteur, Kaoru préféra prendre place un peu plus loin. Kyo ne s’en formalisa pas. Ils n’allaient pas être collés les uns aux autres à longueur de temps ! Et puis, ils étaient là pour discuter avec leurs confrères, pas pour rester entre eux.  

Kyo était de bonne humeur cette nuit et discuta volontiers avec ses ainés et collègues. Kaoru de son côté buvait en silence. Il ne semblait vraiment pas d’humeur. Parfois le chanteur de Dir en grey lui adressait des regards interrogateurs ou inquiets que le guitariste ignora à chaque fois en détournant les yeux et en faisant semblant de s’intéresser aux conversations de ses voisins. Kyo finit par laisser tomber. Kaoru ne semblait vraiment pas d’humeur.

\- Hey ! Les gars ! S’exclama Toshi en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Kaoru se raidit avant de relever la tête vers le chanteur de X Japan qui se tenait derrière Kyo et qui avait d’ailleurs posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Le blond avait à nouveau ce sourire bête imprimé sur les lèvres, qui fit à nouveau fulminer de rage le guitariste. Se passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Kaoru commençait à le croire. D’ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé entendre ce que Toshi lui susurrait à l’oreille et qui le faisait glousser comme une gamine. Décidément, Kyo avait le don de l’irriter aujourd’hui.

Toshi donna une dernière tape sur l’épaule de Kyo avant de saluer l’assemblée et de s’en aller pour rejoindre Sugizo qui l’attendait un peu plus loin. Kaoru le suivit des yeux afin de s’assurer qu’il ne reviendrait pas. D’ailleurs, il mourrait d’envie de lui casser la figure. Pourquoi ? Il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre mais une chose était sûr, il n’aimait plus autant Toshi qu’avant.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Toshi, Kyo se leva en s’excusant. Il se faisait tard, il était fatigué et il comptait rentrer se reposer. Tout le monde le salua sauf Kaoru qui s’était figé à cette déclaration et qui le fixait d’un air presque absent. Kyo s’en allait déjà ? Il n’était pourtant pas très tard… Et étrangement, il s’en allait juste après que Toshi lui ait soufflé quelque chose à l’oreille. Le visage de Kaoru blêmi. Non… Kyo n’allait quand même pas le rejoindre ? L’estomac du guitariste se noua douloureusement. Kyo ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

\- Kaoru ? S’inquiéta Pata qui se trouvait à sa droite.

\- Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu.

Son ainé se contenta d’acquiescer tout en lui disant d’être prudent sur la route. Kaoru le lui promit et salua tout le monde avant de s’en aller avec son téléphone à la main pour appeler un taxi. Il allait rentrer à l’hôtel, le même dans lequel le reste du groupe était descendu donc Kyo. Et si son chanteur n’y était pas ? L’estomac de Kaoru se contracta un peu plus. Pire… si Toshi y était également ? Kaoru secoua énergiquement la tête pour s’ôter cette horrible idée de la tête. C’était ridicule. Kyo et Toshi ? N’importe quoi. Il devait se reprendre. Et quand bien même cela serait possible qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Kyo et lui n’étaient pas ensemble. Kyo pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait. Il était libre de fréquenter qui il voulait et de coucher avec n’importe qui. Mais alors… pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à cette idée ? Kaoru se frotta le visage tout en poussant un profond soupir. Il réfléchissait trop. Il pensait trop et surtout il devait arrêter avec ça.

 

Son taxi arriva. Kaoru y monta et donna l’adresse de l’hôtel au chauffeur avant de s’appuyer contre la portière pour contempler le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. La nuit était belle mais Kaoru n’avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Il ne faisait que penser à Kyo et à Toshi… L’idée que les deux chanteurs puissent être ensemble le rendait malade. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. C’était lui qui avait fait de mauvais choix qu’il regrettait à présent. En effet, il fut une époque où Kyo partageait sa vie. C’était il y a longtemps. D’ailleurs tout avait commencé bien avant l’arrivée de Toshiya, lorsque Kisaki était leur bassiste et que Dir en grey n’était pas encore né. C’était presque dans une autre vie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru qui n’osait même pas compter les années. Ils étaient si jeunes à l’époque ! Si insouciant et encore à la recherche de qui ils étaient vraiment. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Kaoru ne savait plus vraiment. Peut-être que le rapprochement s’était fait naturellement. Peut-être avaient-ils toujours plus ou moins flirtés ensemble. En tout cas, rien n’avait jamais vraiment été officiel. Ils avaient commencé à se voir sans les autres, de plus en plus souvent, devenant un peu plus proche à chaque fois jusqu’à devenir tactile pour ne pas dire câlin. Officiellement, ce n’était qu’un jeu, une sorte de préparation aux fan-services pour s’habituer à se donner en spectacle. Mais dans le fond, ils avaient toujours su qu’il y avait une autre raison à ça. Ils avaient d’ailleurs fini par passer une nuit ensemble. Kaoru s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier et en gardait un délicieux souvenir. Ils étaient si jeunes à l’époque ! Et vivait à une autre époque où ce genre de relation était très mal vu. Ils avaient donc mis leur dérapage sur le compte de l’alcool et de la curiosité, se disant qu’ils avaient poussé le jeu un peu trop loin et se promettant que cette nuit ne changerait rien entre eux. Ils avaient d’ailleurs continué de se fréquenter innocemment et de jouer ensemble avec comme prétexte de braver les interdits et de tester leurs limites. S’agissait-il d’amour à l’époque ? Officiellement non. Aujourd’hui, Kaoru ne savait plus très bien.

 

Le taxi s’arrêta mettant fin à ses réminiscences. Le guitariste régla sa course et fila vers la réception pour récupérer sa clé. Il remarqua que Kyo n’avait pas pris la sienne. Il n’était donc pas rentré à l’hôtel. Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté et gagna la mort dans l’âme sa chambre sans toute fois y entrer. Il resta dans le couloir et fixa la porte close de la chambre de son chanteur. Kyo n’y était pas. Il avait sans doute rejoint le chanteur de X Japan. Kaoru ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. De quel droit se permettait-il d’être jaloux ? Kyo ne lui appartenait pas. Il aurait pu être à lui mais le guitariste avait préféré mettre un terme à leur relation avant qu’elle ne devienne trop sérieuse. Lorsque leur dérapage s’était renouvelé et avait commencé à devenir une habitude, lorsque Kaoru avait compris qu’il commençait à tomber amoureux de Kyo, il avait préféré tout arrêter. Le groupe devait passer en premier et puis, il n’était pas prêt à assumer ce genre de relation. Kyo n’avait rien dit ou presque. Ils avaient simplement composé et écrit Mushi ensemble comme pour officialiser leur rupture.

 

Kaoru ferma douloureusement les yeux et pressa son front contre la porte de sa chambre. Mais quelle erreur ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Avait-il été une seule fois heureux durant ces treize dernières années ? Non. Il n’avait fait que regretter et regarder Kyo souffrir, et à présent que le chanteur semblait avoir tourné la page, maintenant qu’il s’éloignait de lui, Kaoru n’avait qu’une envie, s’arracher le cœur pour le lui offrir même s’il savait que c’était déjà trop tard.

\- Kaoru ? Mais… ça va ?  

Le guitariste se figea. C’était la voix de Kyo. Lentement le brun se retourna vers son chanteur qui se tenait au milieu du couloir avec un sac plastique à la main.

\- Tu… tu n’es pas avec lui ? Balbutia Kaoru.

Kyo le regarda d’un drôle d’air comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il racontait.

\- Mais avec qui ?

\- Ben avec Toshi, murmura Kaoru d’une voix étranglée.

Kyo ne semblait pas comprendre ce que le chanteur de X Japan venait faire dans la conversation. D’ailleurs pourquoi serait-il avec Toshi alors qu’il avait dit qu’il rentrait à l’hôtel ?

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas avec lui ? Insista le guitariste.

\- Mais pourquoi je serais avec lui ? J’ai dit que je rentrais parce que j’étais fatigué. Tu ne m’as pas entendu tout à l’heure ?

\- Mais t’étais où alors ?

\- Parti m’acheter à manger, s’exaspéra le blond en lui montrant son sac plastique. Non mais c’est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Non.

Kyo le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Voilà une réponse qui avait le mérite d’être claire même s’il ne s’y était pas attendu.

\- Oh…, fit simplement Kyo qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

Il fallait dire que l’attitude de Kaoru était si déconcertante !

\- Ok, reprit Kyo en s’approchant de son vieil ami. C’est quoi le problème ?

\- Mushi, c’était une connerie, déclara le brun.

Là, Kyo était complètement perdu. Kaoru avait soit trop bu, soit fumé un truc louche avec Die. Après tout, il venait de passer de Toshi à Mushi, sans aucune transition ou alors le chanteur avait raté un épisode.

\- Moi je l’aimais bien, répondit le blond qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire d’autre. Mais si tu veux, on ne la jouera plus jamais.

Kyo décida d’adopter la stratégie de : « je ne le contredis pas et j’attends de voir où il veut en venir ».

\- C’est pas ça…, grogna Kaoru un peu frustré de ne pas parvenir à trouver ses mots.

\- Oh…

À cet instant, l’estomac de Kyo se mit à grogner et le blond grimaça. Il avait terriblement faim mais se voyait mal envoyer balader Kaoru comme ça.

\- Laisse tomber, j’ai trop bu, soupira Kaoru en se retournant vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Non attend ! J’en ai acheté un peu trop. Viens manger un morceau avec moi. On discutera un peu, ça fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas fait ça ensemble.

Kaoru hésita. Kyo était si mignon à sourire comme ça avec son petit chapeau et ses lunettes. C’était à peine si le guitariste arrivait à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. D’ailleurs cette pensée l’horrifia. Voilà qu’il recommençait à trouver Kyo mignon et qu’il craquait à nouveau sur lui. Non… en faite il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer.

\- Ok, lâcha nerveusement le guitariste en le suivant jusqu’à sa chambre.

À chaque pas qu’il faisait, Kaoru sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Bientôt, il se retrouverait seul dans la chambre de son chanteur. Seul avec son Kyo… L’estomac de Kaoru se contracta douloureusement en même temps qu’une pensée obscène traversa son esprit. Voilà qu’il se mettait à fantasmer sur Kyo ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Kaoru s’administra une gifle mentale avant d’entrer dans la chambre du blond.

\- Je t’aime, murmura le brun après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

Kyo, qui lui tournait le dos lâcha son sac plastique sur son lit et se retourna lentement vers le leader de Dir en grey tout en lui adressant un regard stupéfait. Mais qu’est-ce que Kaoru était en train de raconter ? Pourquoi lui disait-il ça tout d’un coup ? Le blond arqua un sourcil tout en le regardant d’un drôle d’air. Kaoru était en train de lui faire un mauvais trip et Die entendrait parler de lui demain.

\- Mais moi aussi je t’aime, déclara le chanteur en lui faisant un câlin amical durant lequel le guitariste se crispa. Et je suis certain que les autres aussi t’aiment.

Kyo ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il devait le croire ivre ou dingue. Peut-être que Kaoru devait saisir l’occasion pour tout arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Après tout, il avait encore une chance de revenir en arrière.

\- Allé ! Fit Kyo en lui tapotant dans le dos. C’est rien, on va manger et tu verras demain, ça ira mieux.

Non, c’était pire que ça. Kyo le prenait pour un débile ou un malade mental. Kaoru se crispa un peu plus dans ses bras. Tout était de sa faute. C’était lui qui avait mis un terme à leur histoire non officiel. C’était lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qui lui avait demandé de prendre sur lui pour le groupe. Kyo avait tourné la page, il ne lui avait gardé aucune rancune et voilà que Kaoru remettait ça.

\- Bon, on mange ? Demanda le blond en se détachant de lui.

Kaoru déglutit avec difficulté. Kyo était si mignon quand il souriait comme ça avec ses grosses lunettes à monture noire et son petit chapeau. C’était presqu’un appel au viol et le brun n’était pas sûr d’être capable de se contrôler, pas après tout ce qu’il avait imaginé entre Toshi et Kyo.

 

Kyo s’assit sur le bord du lit et invita Kaoru à s’asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun s’exécuta en se répétant qu’il ne devait surtout pas lui sauter dessus. Pas maintenant et pas comme ça. Ils devaient d’abord parler franchement et à cœur ouvert. Ils devaient tirer au clair les choses et Kyo devait savoir qu’il l’avait toujours aimé et qu’il regrettait tout ce temps perdu.

\- Bon, fit Kyo en posant son sac plastique sur ses cuisses. J’ai plein de chose. Tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Toi, répondit Kaoru sans réfléchir.

Kyo releva lentement les yeux vers le guitariste et le regarda d’un drôle d’air avant de pousser un profond soupir et de lui demander :

\- C’était quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben le truc louche que Die t’a fait prendre.

\- Mais il ne m’a rien fait prendre !

\- Mais alors pourquoi t’es bizarre ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas bizarre !

\- Si, tu es bizarre, rétorqua Kyo en remettant correctement ses lunettes.

Kaoru crut fondre à ce geste. Kyo avait peut-être raison. Il était bizarre mais c’était à cause de lui. Pourquoi s’était-il autant éloigné de lui ? Pourquoi avoir créé un autre groupe, sinon pour le rendre jaloux ? Et c’était réussi. Kaoru était vert de jalousie et n’en pouvait plus de voir Kyo s’éloigner de lui et construire sa vie sans lui.

\- Kyo, je crois que je me suis trompé.

Le blond ne répondit pas et attendit en silence la suite de sa déclaration car à ce stade, il ne comprenait toujours pas où Kaoru voulait en venir.

\- Depuis le début c’était une erreur.

À la tête que faisait Kyo, Kaoru comprit qu’il ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, pourtant ce n’était pas bien compliqué ! Ou alors Kyo faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, toi et moi, continua le brun.

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux du blond, comme s’il comprenait enfin où Kaoru voulait en venir. D’ailleurs un large sourire fendit le visage du chanteur qui lui dit d’un air rassuré :

\- Mais Kaoru, c’est vieux tout ça. C’est bon, y’a pas de problème pour moi. Je pensais que c’était réglé depuis longtemps et que tu le savais.

\- Mais non mais tu ne comprends pas ! S’énerva le guitariste en se prenant la tête entre les mains sous le regard surpris de Kyo.

Kaoru prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers le blond qui le regardait sans comprendre. Le brun hésita. Il avait peur mais s’il ne le faisait pas, l’autre ne comprendrait jamais. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Kaoru se pencha vers lui et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Kyo ne bougea pas. Il était bien trop stupéfait par le geste du brun. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça !

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Demanda Kaoru lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son chanteur.

Kyo lui fit un non de la tête. Il semblait complètement sous le choc. Et il y avait de quoi ! C’était Kaoru qui avait décidé de tout arrêté il y a treize ans. C’était lui qui avait déclaré que dans l’intérêt du groupe et de tout le monde, mieux valait ne pas aller trop loin. Kyo en avait beaucoup souffert mais avait pris sur lui et avait approuvé sa décision et voilà que l’autre remettait ça !

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Balbutia le guitariste au bord du désespoir.

\- Mais parce que c’est toi qui m’as dit que ça ne pourrait jamais être possible entre nous et que quoiqu’il se passe, on serait toujours amis, rien de plus et rien de moins.

\- Le jour où j’ai dit ça, j’aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe, rétorqua Kaoru.

\- Mais pourquoi là, maintenant tu changes d’avis tout d’un coup ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Parce que j’ai peur de te perdre.

\- Mais…

\- Mais tais-toi, rétorqua Kaoru en lui donnant un langoureux baiser.

Kyo se laissa faire. Il lâcha même son sac plastique.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Murmura le brun entre deux baisers.

\- Mais c’n’est pas ça…, balbutia le blond lorsqu’il le laissa enfin respirer.

\- C’est quoi alors ?

\- T’es sûr de toi cette fois ?

\- Certain. Alors tu veux bien nous laisser une seconde chance ?

Pour toute réponse, l’estomac de Kyo se mit à grogner. Le petit blond lui adressa un petit sourire gêné que Kaoru trouva adorable. Le chanteur déclara alors :

\- Seulement si tu me laisses manger avant.

Kaoru ne put réprimer un sourire et l’embrassa délicatement avant de ramasser le sac tombé sur le sol pour le tendre à son amour retrouvé.

 

Fin


End file.
